The Lookout
Hello, I am SupremeLegacy, and I Welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! A Dragon Ball Z database where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! Also the home of the famous Lookout Crew! This Wiki is For Making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fiction and Role-Play in it's Style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: The definition of the word Awesome Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our Policies before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'SupremeLegacy' (Founder - Active) *'Ultra Kuzon' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Maroyasha' (Administrator - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Administrator - Active) *'TrunksI', AssassinHood, Powerful Gohan, T.O.A.A. (All Chat Moderators - All Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *September 1st 2012: The Wiki has a new background! Enjoy! *September 2nd 2012: 1,100 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *September 3rd 2012: Ultra Kuzon is the 1st user to reach 4000 edits! Congrats! *September 4th 2012: 1,200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! Vegito 7900 has been promoted to administrator! *September 10th 2012: 1,300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *September 11th 2012: 2,900 Pictures!! Good Job!! *Today is September 11th 2012, and we all care very much for the events that happened that tragic day, if any love one's of yours were lost in this inccindent, we are deeply sorry. *September 13th 2012: 3000 Pictures!!! GOOD JOB!!! *September 16th 2012: AssassinHood was promoted to Chat Moderator! *September 17th 2012: Powerful Gohan was made a Chat Moderator! *September 18th 2012: '''The Wiki now has Talk pages! Yay! This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - OneDragonball * The Supreme Adventure! - Ultra Kuzon * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Ultra Kuzon and SupremeLegacy) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Ultra Kuzon This is where the assigned Adminsitrator (Maroyasha) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''Nijigan, Is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Tore, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator (Maroyasha) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is The Lookout's Start!' '' Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User if the Week is User:Michael Iron! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter is the Wiki's weekly newsletter wrote and made by Ultra Kuzon on his blogs. It is like a Newspaper, as it dicusses some events going on, had polls, smalls fanons and blogs, interviews and more fun stuff. Feel free to enjoy it. The archive to read past issues can be read Here. You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ The Supreme Dragon Ball Role-Play Hub is for all events and stuff Role-Play here! It has info on current arcs, some warriors, and info/stats. Feel free to visit for Role-Playing fun! The Supreme Dragon Ball Fanon Hub is for everything Fanon! Come to to the hub to read all kinds of fan fictions, and more, and even make your own! Come by! This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Picture he/she likes most. his is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where the assigned Administrator (Vegito 7900) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: Which is your favorite main DBZ attack? Kamehameha Galick Gun Spirit Bomb Final Flash/Big Bang Attack Death Beam Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Blogs plain date __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved